ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Catchers of Heaven
The Catchers of Heaven: A Trilogy was authored by Michael Wolf (1942—18 September 2000),Michael Wolf bio2 by Richard J. Boylan, 1998 and published in 1996. “''Catchers''” attempts to divulge more information on the Zetas and the Dulce Wars. Much of what is presented in the book is a compilation of concepts that are pulled from other sources around the internet, such as from the works of Bill Cooper, and Phil Schneider. One review put it this way:Amazon.com, The Catchers of Heaven: A Trilogy – July 1, 1996 :“I had to wade through a great deal of self-absorption and personal pathos to get to even a glimmer of what might constitute a disclosure... All the disclosure he alluded to (though without details) had already been well established in the literature. He says nothing that couldn't be gained with some light perusing of the Internet,” Synopsis The U.S. government enters into an unconstitutional agreement with the Zetas. The Zetas share certain technological advances with the government. Government scientists learned cloning techniques to develop super soldiers. Prisoner "guests" reside within secure underground military installations in Nevada and New Mexico. On May 1, 1975 during one such technology transfer in Nevada, in a demonstration of a small Star Visitor antimatter reactor, the lead Zeta asked the Colonel in charge of the Delta Forces guarding the Star Visitors to remove all their rifles and bullets from the room, (so that they would not accidentally discharge during the energy emissions.) The guards refused, and in the ensuing commotion a guard opened fire on the Zetas. One Zeta, two scientists and 41 military personnel were killed. One guard was left alive to attest that the Zetas apparently used directed mental energy in self-defense to kill the other attacking Delta Forces.Michael Wolf, bio by Richard J. Boylan, 1997 Author Michael Wolf (1942—18 September 2000) was an advocate for disclosure, but was not an established researcher. Richard Boylan wrote a summary paper on Michael Wolf and his book "The Catchers of Heaven" in 1997. :Michael Wolf: "I look forward to the day when the secrecy surrounding extraterrestrial contact ends so that our race can move forward to the next phase of its history - now cosmic in scale."The UFO Coverup and ET reality by Chris Stonor, October 2000 Wolf is one of the earliest authors to denote that within the UFO Coverup there is a dark, covert renegade organization known as the "Cabal". Michael Wolf, hailing from New Jersey, was an experiencer who refered to his ET guide as "my little Grey navigator, an undisguised blessing". Growing up as a child, Michael experienced contact with Greys, which seems to be generational, as his father had spoken to Michael various times about those "Catchers of Heaven", as he called them. And Michael's future son, Daniel, would also be an experiencer of Grey encounters. By the time he was twelve, Michael at night tried communicating with extraterrestrial friends, using light signals. On 24 December 1954, one such effort was observed by George Hunt Williamson. Williamson, in his book, Road in the Sky, wrote that young Michael, the year before his bar mitzvah, was transmitting messages to space intelligences using modulated light beams. Michael had telepathically requested that the ET's confirm receipt of his mental message by flying over his house in a certain direction. Wolf recalls: "Five minutes later, two flying saucers flew over my house, heading north, as I had requested." References Resources * Nexus Magazine, Volume 5, Number 3 - (April - May 1998), Inside Revelations of the UFO Cover-Up, by Richard Boylan Category:Books Category:Xenology